


[Pod poem] The Chaos

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Gen, I argue with Received Pronunciation, Midwest American accent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Terrible cover art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Unedited reading of "The Chaos" (1922) by Gerard Noist Trenité
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[Pod poem] The Chaos

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:23:45
  * **File Size:** 21 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rnc7gBbMnTHWHkFGPM_sKyZMu8X6fhQ_)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1odOzbmr0zEA5xiVMZzK7H96AeHrFwf14)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Chaos_](https://www.soto-mayor.com/index.php/blog/item/3-dearest-creature-a-tricky-pronunciation-poem)
  * **Author:** Gerard Noist Trenité 
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
